Ślub
by Satina Yelisha Craven
Summary: Sanji w tarapatach! Zostaje zmuszony do poślubienia córki Big Mom - Pudding oraz do dołączenia do jej załogi. Czy Nami na to pozwoli?
Wielka sala, wystrojem przypominająca styl rococo, poprzez przepych panujący wewnątrz i wyróżniające się kontrasty kolorystyczne. Ściany w kolorze baby blue przyozdobione były złotymi ornamentami o charakterystycznym wzornictwie, opartym na wszelakich motywach litery "V". Liczne obrazy jak i rzeźby i klejnoty pokrywające kolumny, sufit i ściany, które dotychczas widziałam jedynie w książkach, swoją wartością mogłyby zapewnić mnie, moim przyjaciołom oraz naszym następcom dostatek do końca naszych dni. Rodzina Vinsmoke zdecydowanie nie należała do tych skromnych. W oddali na wzniesieniu znajdowały się fotele w których zasiadali członkowie rodów, którzy gospodarzyli dzisiejszej uroczystości. Sposobem odróżnienia rodzin była ich kolorystyka siedzisk rodu - Charlotte uplasowywała się w odcieniach różu, zaś Vinsmoke w odcieniach niebieskiego. Siedzenia były usytuowane w rozpościerający się półokrąg skierowany w stronę podłużnych ław, zapełnionych bardziej, bądź mniej znanymi osobistościami w tym i naszą załogą. Mniej więcej na przedzie wniesienia znajdowały się dwa trony. Bogato ozdobione przeznaczone dla pary młodej oraz mównica. W głowie pojawia mi się obraz sprzed kilku dni na statku załogi Big Mom...

 _Po tygodniu nieustannej żeglugi udało się nam nareszcie dotrzeć do miejsca zacumowania statku jednej z Yonkou. Podczas inflitracji postanowiliśmy się rozdzielić celem szybszego odnalezienia naszego pokładowego kucharza. Podświadomie kierowałam się na górny pokład. Serce stanowiło dla mojego rozumu doskonałą nawigacje w drodze do niego. Nie myliłam się. Znalazłam Ciebie w momencie, gdy było już za późno. Stałeś oczarowany tą pozornie niewinną istotką o jasnych włosach i ślicznych dużych oczach. Jej idealna figura_ _,_ _razem z całą prezencją i pozorną jakże przesłodzoną nutą nieśmiałości wymalowaną na jej twarzy_ _,_ _wystarczyły w zupełności, aby uruchomić Twój radar na kobiety. Początkowo z ukrycia obserwowałam wasze pierwsze spotkanie_ _,_ _starając się zachować spokój, jednak widząc jej próby uwodzenia Twojej osoby oraz Twój brak odporności_ _,_ _wkroczyłam do akcji. Wychodząc z ukrycia zawołałam Cię_ _,_ _by w spowolnionym tempie ujrzeć Twoją pobladłą twarz z wymalowanym zakłopotaniem_ _,_ _odwracającą się w moją stronę..._

Stał już w w wyznaczonej sali, ubrany w biały garnitur przyozdobiony srebrymi dodatkami. Włosy na żel zaczesane do tyłu dodawały mu zdecydowanie męskiego, pociągającego wyglądu. Po gestach można było wyczuć zniecierpliwienie, stres, potrzebę nikotyny oraz ekscytację pana młodego. Dzielnie walcząc z nałogiem prezentował się najlepiej jak potrafił i najlepiej jakim dane było mi widzieć w całym moim życiu. Chociaż nie widzę jego twarzy, jestem przekonana, że sypie pod nosem cichutko przekleństwa w stronę zniecierpliwienia oraz mocnej potrzeby napełnienia płuc dymem papierosowym. Widzę wyraźnie zarys jego postury. Jego ramion, które nieraz uratowały mnie z opresji oraz których mi użyczał w momencie potrzeby, co wynikało z jego gentlemańskiej postawy. Paradoksalnym stwierdzeniem jest fakt, że stojąc u mego boku na ślubnym kobiercu, już dwa razy obecnie czekał na inną. Jednak nie dane jest mi się równać z nią...

 _Po wymianie zdań i próbie przemówienia Ci do rozsądku_ _,_ _kazałeś mi i załodze wracać do reszty tłumacząc się, że zajmiesz się wszystkim i wrócisz. Uśmiechałeś się przy tym głupkowato jak zwykle_ _,_ _jednak dobrze wiedziałam, że kłamałeś. Znałam Ciebie przecież nie od wczoraj! Jak śmiałeś opuszczać Luffiego i innych? Myślałeś, że nic się nie stanie?!_ _Skr_ _ytykowałam go w złości. Nie mogłam jednak zaprzeczyć, że Pudding wydawała się być wspaniała. Nie mogłam tego tak zostawić. Zdziwiona nieco_ _,_ _przyjęłam od niej wyzwanie walki. Walki o honor i o niego. Zaczęłyśmy walczyć. Sanji z bólem odpalając_ _papierosa,_ _nie potrafiąc tego przerwać przyglądał się nam. Szło mi ciężko, gdyż mimo wszystko należałam do najsłabszych z załogi, a córka impretorki była dobrze wyszkolona_ _,_ _i w normalnych okolicznościach raczej bym unikała z nią walki. Na pomoc przyszedł mi jednak mój intelekt, który pozwolił mi rozbroić przeciwniczkę, lecz w momencie, gdy miałam ostatecznie unieszkodliwić rywalkę_ _,_ _poczułam szarpnięcie_ _,_ _następnie rwący ból na twarzy_ _spowodowany_ _spoliczkowaniem_ _,_ _przez mojego własnego kapitana. Luffy udzielał mi reprymendy podkreślając, że wybór należy do Sanjiego i muszę to uszanować oraz nie wolno mi się wtrącać. Poczułam_ _się_ _w tym momencie jak mała dziewczynka_ _,_ _karcona przez rodzica. Z pomocą przyszła mi pogoda, która podarowała mi deszcz. Dziękowałam jej w duchu, gdyż dzięki temu nikt nie zauważył wypływających z moich kilku łez. Następnie tylko poczułam lekkie ukucie w przedramieniu i nasilające się nagle zmęczenie. Zamknęłam powieki i odpłynęłam...  
_  
Siedziałam mniej więcej oddalona o nieco ponad połowe od miejsca przeznaczonego dla przyszłych nowożeńców. Pośrodku ławy po lewej stronie. Jako Piraci Słomianych Kapeluszy nie mogliśmy siedzieć razem. Luffy zajmował miejsce wśród kapitanów innych załóg zaproszonych na uroczystość. Zoro, stwierdziwszy, że nie ma zamiaru uczestniczyć w tej szopce, zaszył się w jakiejś knajpie przy kielichu, reszta załogi była zaś rozproszona po sali. Po mojej prawicy zaś trwała moja przyjaciółka Robin, która była dla mnie dużym wsparciem w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Przekonała mnie do wystrojenia się jak na "boginię" przystało, aby jak to mówi złota zasada kobiet "zobaczył palant co traci". Zewsząd zaczęły rozbrzemiać dźwięki marsza weselnego, wydobywające się z organów w bliżej nieokreślonym położeniu. Zagryzam lekko wargę z poddenerwowania. Pogrzeb wolnego, kawalerskiego życia Sanjiego czas zacząć...

 _Obudziłam się na łóżku w mojej kajucie na naszym statku. Przed moim oczyma stanęła Robin pokrótce wyjaśniając mi dalszy przebieg akcji, która zaszła na statku Big Mom. Luffiemu udało się wynegocjować z pozostałymi stronami, że jeśli Sanji będzie chciał_ _,_ _to cztery miesiące w ciągu roku będzie mógł spędzać w towarzystwie swojej małżonki_ _,_ _oczywiście na naszym statku. Resztę roku będzie musiał służyć zaś na statku imperatorki. Oficjalnie jednak musiał opuścić załogę. Luffy podkreślał wielokrotnie, że nie ma nic przeciwko małżeństwu kucharza, lecz nie pozwoli sobie odebrać cennego członka załogi. Słysząc te wieści_ _,_ _zalałam się łzami. Poczułam wielką pustkę w głębi serca_ _,_ _nie potrafiąc pojąc faktu, że jego już nie ma i nie będzie. Że odszedł. Gdzie indziej. Bez niej. Zostawił mnie i innych. Dla innej. A Robin milczała_ _,_ _trzymając mnie wówczas w objęciach wysłuchując moich przekleństw w jego stronę. Ten czas był dla mnie torturą. Stałam się wrakiem samej siebie. Jadłam ściśle pilnowana przez Choppera i Usoppa_ _,_ _tyle ile było niezbędnym minimum, aby przeżyć. Swoją funkcję nawigatora odłożyłam na drugi plan_ _,_ _ograniczając swoją pracę do minimum_ _,_ _tonąc w alkoholu wspólnie z największym opijusem załogi_ _-_ _Zoro. Cały czas_ _,_ _bijąc się z myślami_ _,_ _starając się odpowiedzieć sobie samej na pytanie dlaczego..._

Nim się spostrzegłam, ona już tam stała u jego boku. Piękna niczym jedna nimf Apollina. Jej długa, śnieżnobiała suknia rozlewająca się niczym morska piana na ziemi. Tiule, wypływające ze spodu, sprawiały wrażenie, jakby była lekka niczym puch. Gorset idealnie podkreślał jej sylwetkę, a długi welon, zakrywający jasne włosy, dodawał jej nieskazitelności i tajemniczości. Wyglądała jak anielica zesłana z nieba, a raczej jak ich królowa, dzięki rubinom przyozdabiającym jej biżuterie i diadem. Nie mam prawa się do niej porównywać. Przegrywam z jej prezencją przed samym startem. Moja suknia stara się podkreślać moje atuty. Lecz zamiast przypominać Boginię, mam wrażenie, że przypominam raczej Sukkuba. Pudding zdecydowanie spełnia w tej chwili pozycje Bogini Sanjiego znacznie lepiej niż ja. Coraz bardziej czuję, że nie powinno mnie tu być...

 _Wszystko zaczyna mi migać przed oczami. Nasze pierwsze spotkanie. To jaki byłeś wobec mnie. Jaka ja byłam wobec Ciebie. To ile razy mnie uratowałeś_ _,_ _nie żądając nic w zamian. To jak ukrywałeś, że byłeś głodny podczas, gdy oddawałeś potajemnie swoje porcje dla innych, gdy kończyły się nasze zapasy. Myślałeś, że tego nie zauważyłam? Tyle rzeczy za które nie zdążyłam Ci nigdy podziękować teraz mogę jedynie zabrać ze sobą do grobu. Przez ten cały czas jedynie Ciebie raniłam. Jestem wyborną sadystką..._

Kapłan wypowiada słowa _"Jeśli ktoś jest przeciwny niech wystąpi teraz lub zamilknie na wieki..."_. Serce każe mi krzyknąć, aby nie dopuścić do tego. Jednak rozum skutecznie tłumi w środku słowa _"Nie zgadzam się!"_. Rozum przypomina mi, że najważniejsze, abyś był szczęśliwy. Widząc jego w tym momencie wiem, że jest i nie mam prawa mu tego zabraniać. Z trudem powstrzymuję łzy napływające do moich oczu. Robin zakrywa mi oczy, aby ulżyć mi dalszej tortury, lecz odtrącam jej dłoń, gdyż wiem, że powinnam obejrzeć całą uroczystość do samego końca. Jestem pieprzoną masochistką! Uczucia, które tak długo ukrywałam w sercu, zaczynają wypływać na wierzch. Moje ciało zaczyna się trząść, a łzy znajdują ujście. Dalej dzielnie oglądam, w głowie układam sobie wymówkę, aby się wymigać od wesela, którą po zakończeniu uroczystości przekaże Robin i zapewne dołączę do upadlania się w barze do Zoro lub zawitam gdzieś indziej, by w samotności sobie ulżyć cierpieniu. Już słychać słowa przysięgi małżeńskiej, które znam na pamięć. W końcu było mi dane stanąć przed nią już kilka fałszywych razy. Słowa, o których każda dziewczyna marzy, aby stały się prawdziwe. Już zaraz Pudding ex-Challotte usłyszy tak wypływające z jego ust. Nie mam siły. Mam dość. Poddaję się. Przegrałam. Nigdy nie był i nie będzie mój. Wszystko popsułam przez moją dumę i egoizm. Kocia złodziejka, która nie potrafi na stałe ukraść jednego serca...

W momencie, w którym miało paść jego sakramentalne tak na zawsze wiążąc jego życie łańcuchem małżeńskim, poczułam subtelne ramiona oplatające mnie od tyłu i znajomy mi zapach papierosów, który jednocześnie mnie zszokował, jednak uczynił mnie bezpieczną. Usłyszałam _"Nami-swan"_ wydobywające się z Twoich ust i momentalnie Ci przebaczyłam, choć nie miałam niczego i to od Ciebie oczekiwałam wybaczenia wobec mnie. Szepcząc opowiedziałeś mi wszystko. Cały plan oraz to, że Twoje miejsce u jej boku zajął Duval, który przejął znów Twoją tożsamość. Ty z powrotem pozostałeś zwykłym Sanjim. Sierotą wychowaną w restauracji Baratie, bez majątku, lecz oddanym sercem. Spytałeś, czy mimo braku kosztowności Ciebie zaakceptuję. Byłeś w tym momencie takim idiotą. Nie obchodziło mnie Twoje pochodzenie, gdyż wystarczyło mi Twoje serce w zupełności. Ono było tym, co najcenniejsze. Odpowiedziałam Ci krótkim pocałunkiem, który Ci skradłam z kocią zachłannością. Jednak koniec tego dobrego. Za bardzo się rozkleiłam i pora to zmienić i powrócić do dawnego ja. Uciekliśmy stamtąd krótko po ceremonii, aby móc dostatecznie nacieszyć się sobą i odrobić stracony czas. W końcu prawdą jest, że między nami istniała specjalna więź od samego początku, którą nie potrafiliśmy, a być może baliśmy się zauważyć? Podsumowując - każdy ślub może się skończyć happy endem. :)


End file.
